a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover glass structure, a fabrication method of the cover glass structure, and a touch-sensitive display device having the cover glass structure.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional touch-sensitive display device. Referring to FIG. 1, a touch panel 104 is embedded in a display panel 102. Multiple signal lines of the touch panel 104 are electrically connected to the display panel 102 through a flexible printed circuit board 106, and a cover glass 108 covers the touch panel 104. In the conventional touch-sensitive display device 100, the touch panel 104 typically includes a single-layer glass substrate or a double-layer glass substrate, and together with a cover glass covering the touch panel 104. As a result, the entire glass thickness is sufficient to prevent the impact of external forces. However, a new generation of touch panels adopts a single-glass-substrate design that omits the cover glass 108 disposed at the top of a touch panel. Under the circumstance, when machining processes like cutting, edging and chamfering are performed on a single glass substrate, a large amount of tiny cracks are formed on the periphery of the glass substrate to considerably reduce the glass strength. Therefore, when the glass substrate is bent or warped, the glass substrate is liable to break through the peripheral cracks and into the inside thereof.